ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
|phon = Jōshō Ōji |trans = Ascension Prince |italian = * Arcadia * Principe Ascendente (fanfiction) |appears = * ** Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - The Future ** Numeralshots ** The Hunter Trilogy }} "Arcadia" (Japanese: Jōshō Ōji, literally "Ascension Prince") is a sub-archetype of the "Numbers" made up of "Number 100: Arcadia" and his various evolved forms. They are the ace cards of Yuko Tsukumo in the Numbershots, Numeralshots, and in The Hunter Trilogy. In Yin-Yang Yoh's universe, they also are Celeste's original Number. In the Numeralshots, they are "Number F100" instead of "Number 100", while in The Hunter Trilogy they are normal non-Number cards. The archetype was ideated by Taylor Gorrell, and XBrain130 drew the member. The base member, "Number 100: Arcadia" himself, is the son of " " and "Number 13: Paradise". Being one a and the other a , "Arcadia" is a Magical Knight. Style "Number 100: Arcadia" resembles " ". He has a silver-and-cyan color scheme, referencing its Astral origins. Its weapon is composed of a blade and a staff linked together. He also wears cape similar to the one worn by "Number 13: Paradise". In the anime, "Number 100" has a condition that prevents it from being Ranked Up. Instead, he combines with other Numbers in a similar manner to , creating the power of "Rank-Cross". When he Rank-Crosses with another Number, Arcadia wears new armor modeled after the other Number, with his dual-end weapon morphing to match (such as "Number X3900: Arcadia Hope" having a larger Hope sword, or "Number X9600: Dark Arcadia" having the Hope sword replaced by the claw of "Black Mist"). As such, Arcadia can be considered an analogue to " ", being a powerful monster who pioneers a style of combining monsters. In a sense, it can also be compared to the " " archetype, even though this is a coincidence as Taylor Gorrell's ideas predate the release of the Ritual group by some years. Due to the (Jōshō'ōji) kanji being altered, all Arcadia Cross Numbers have a condition in the OCG that treats them as being part of this Archetype. In the TCG, this condition does not exist, as only "Arcadia" (which is in every member's name no matter what) is checked when dealing with support. Numbers 1000 or above in the names of the Arcadia Cross Numbers, unlike all other Numbers, are purposely mispronounced as "*number* Hundred" (*number* Hyaku), where *number* is the number in the Cross Number's name divided by 100; i.e., the number of the other Number monster in the combination. This on-purpose mispronunciation derives from Yuko's habit of mispronouncing similar numbers in her normal speech. Story ZEXAL - The Future "Arcadia" was formed when and conceived Yuko in "Two New Arrivals", which reflected on their "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 13: Paradise". Their bond created a ball of cyan energy within "Paradise", which started to absorb both of its parents' energies and memories and grow for the following nine months. Then, when Tori gave birth to Yuko, the energy sphere dissipated, revealing "Arcadia" as a baby, with its blue cape folded as a makeshift blanket. "Number 100: Arcadia" first appeared as a card in "Glimpse Of The Future". Yuko was Dueling Yuma for her birthday using the Antimaterion Deck he bought for her, and she was drived into a corner. When she yelled "Kattobingu" as she was resoluted to win, "Arcadia" gathered energy, and left the , between the astonishment of the Tsukumo family, , Mia, and the couple of Numbers. Its energy ball form then took shelter into Yuko's . The girl then Summoned him, her ZEXAL-based powers warping him into a 13-year-old boy and defining his stats and effects. Yuko then used both of its effects to overwhelm "Number 39: Utopia" and defeat Yuma. "Arcadia" then joined his family, Astral and Mia in the Key. Numeralshots During Yuko's first day of school in "Numeralshots Prologue - The Future Upon Us", Astral and Mia participated in a ritual of the that was supervised by . It was said to be a ritual where only a couple of true-loving Astral beings could participate in, and its intention was to create new s. The ritual formed a "Number F", and an energy egg. The couple didn't notice the latter, and took off to the Earth to ask Yuma about the "Number F". A little after, Yuko was cornered by Cadmus Suoh during a duel. Her powers summoned Celeste from the egg, and gave her access to the mysterious card, "Number F100: Arcadia", which they used to defeat the teacher. The Hunter Trilogy In "Visiting Friends", Yuko simply states that Yuma gave her "Arcadia", which in this universe in not a Number at all. However, "Arcadia" glows cyan at the end of "Premonition", hinting that it is not a normal card. In "The Obstinacy of the Hunter", when Yuma is Dueling Shiyuki Tahita after he defeated Yuko, he Summons "Arcadia" by overlaying "Utopia" through "Rank-Slide-Magic Utopic Tag", then thanks to the ZEXAL power he further overlaid it and Xyz Summoned a new Future Number: "Number F100: Arcadic Paladin", which Yuma declared was evolved by the power and the bond he and her daughter shared, then proceeding to beat up Shiyuki. Cross Forms Category:Archetype